


Weekend Getaway

by megamatt09



Series: Marvelous Encounters [15]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Body Worship, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Tony goes over his own definition of bodyguarding with Bethany. It's hard to argue against him. Part of the Marvelous Encounters series.
Relationships: Bethany Cabe/Tony Stark
Series: Marvelous Encounters [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090040
Kudos: 5





	Weekend Getaway

**Weekend Getaway(Tony Stark and Bethany Cabe)**  
“I’m supposed to be your bodyguard.”

“I know, and you would do a much better job in guarding my body, if you were laying over it, with both of us naked.”

Tony Stark’s logic made sense in its own twisted perversion. Bethany Cabe sighed, and succumbed a kiss from the Playboy Billionaire, which she returned, and ran her hands over his fine body. The heat only increased between the two of them. Bethany lost her blouse in the heat of the moment and Tony leaned down to reach behind the tight leather pants she was wearing and squeeze them.

“Well, if you want me to do my job properly, then help me out of these.”

Bethany turned around and gave Tony a nice look at her ass in those pants. Slowly, Bethany unclipped her bra and allowed it to slide down, although Tony did not get a look at her tits just yet. He did however pull down her pants and see that Bethany preferred to go with a thong. The redhead’s ass was impeccable and firm. And Tony could not resist grabbing it, squeezing it. He kissed down the back of her neck. 

“I’m going to do some bodyguarding of my own.”

A gasp hit Bethany, while she could feel Tony Stark’s prominent cock press against her back. She decided to get him out of his pants completely, and allow his cock to rest against her backside. He rubbed against her, and Bethany could feel his hands moving down.

Tony grabbed her pussy and stroked it through her panties. Bethany could feel his other hand roaming over to cup her chest. Oh, fuck, Bethany hated and loved at the same time unprofessional this entire situation was. 

The armored avenger smiled, oh it had been rather lazy he had not gotten with a smoking hot and fit redhead like Bethany before there. He eased her onto the bed and got between her legs to blow her mind. And if there was one thing Tony Stark could do better than building suits of armor, was eat pussy. He dove all the way in and attacked Bethany’s pussy to make her lose her mind in pleasure.

Tony edged himself down into Bethany’s hungry hole and ate her out. Bethany put her hands on the back of Tony’s head and pumped her hips up repeatedly, feeding her pussy into his mouth. Tony leaned down and sucked her juices to drive her completely wild. 

Bethany Cabe lost herself. Tony was damn good at what she did, and she wanted him to continue. Tony went down on her like no man or woman ever had before. Her green eyes dilated with pleasure from Tony diving all the way into her and eating her out. 

Oh, she screamed and clutched the back of Tony’s head. She leaned up, and stroked the back of his head while he ate her out. 

Tony pulled out of her, and Bethany bounced up, with surprising energy and kissed him. The two wrestled for dominance, with Bethany running her hands all the way down Tony’s body and increasing the pleasure shared between the two of them, which they only got going. 

Bethany climbed on top of Tony and straddled him.

“Well, I better guard that body,” Bethany breathed. “Guess I’ll start by guarding your cock with my nice wet pussy.”

“Most women would think it’s my most valuable asset and in need of being constantly guarded...mmm”

Bethany slid all the way down Tony’s pole and he knew she would be tight. But, she hugged him and caused Tony to be tested. It had been a while since he had been in a pussy this tight, although he did have quite a few of them. To be fair, that was not for any lack of trying, but rather dealing with Iron Man related things cut down on Tony’s sex life. 

Still, he enjoyed Bethany. Her luscious breasts came inches away from his face. Tony dove in and began to go to town on them. Bethany tightened her hands around his head and moaned when he kissed, licked, and sucked away at her gorgeous tits. 

Yes, Tony’s face smothered in her breasts made Bethany buck up and down. Tony ran his hands down her body and encouraged Bethany to ride him even more. Bethany would be a liar, if she did not think often about her boss’s cock into her body. And now, it was like a dream come true, pushing inside of her. Bethany clamped her walls around him and milked his prick a little bit deeper inside of her. Bethany closed her walls around him and exploded all over the place for him.

“Yes!” Bethany cried out. “Oooh, yes, baby yes!”

Each push pushed deeper into her and Tony grabbed her hips before pushing her down. He could tell when a woman had been holding back her lust for a long time. And Bethany most certainly had an attraction for him. She tightened her walls around him and edged Tony a little bit deeper into her body. Her inner walls tightened around Tony and squeezed him a little bit more.

“Cum for me, again.”

Bethany obliged and exploded all over Tony’s manhood, to release her flood of juices all over the place. Tony rammed down into her pussy and sent her over the tipping point with pleasure. She clamped down onto him and edged her wet cunt all the way down onto him.

Tony laid back and enjoyed the view of Bethany riding him cowgirl style. She squirted all the way down his pole and pressed down onto him. 

The heat increased through the redhead. She leaned down and worshipped Tony Stark’s body with her own. All of the lust which Bethany hid behind a veil of professionalism just came unglued. She ran her breasts up and down Tony’s strong chest and kissed up to his ear. She practically fondled and molested his body, touching him in all kinds of naughty ways as Bethany continued her ride. Tony grabbed her and breathed in her ear.

“Don’t worry. I won’t report this to HR.”

Bethany smiled, and closed her eyes. Rich, handsome, with a sense of humor, is it any wonder why she fell for Tony Stark? She came one more time, and Tony sat up once again to enjoy Bethany’s sweaty chest. Her green eyes swam with lust the further he leaned down into her and pushed down into her hot body to fill her up completely. Bethany milked his prick and sent a rush of pleasure through her. 

“Your turn, Mr. Stark.”

“Oh, you’ve earned a big bonus, I think.”

Bethany rode Tony harder and harder. Their bodies melded together in the age old passionate pleasure. She tightened around Tony and could feel his cock throbbing into her. He edged a little bit more down her body and then exploded all over the place inside of her..

The cream pie launched into Bethany’s clutching cunt was immense and she could not help and ride Tony until every drop of cum was drained. Even after her pussy overflowed, she kept clamping down onto him.

Bethany collapsed onto Tony, breathless. Tony wrapped his arms around her and the two entered a post-coitus embrace. About the only thing would could ruin this mood would be someone launching a missile through the hotel room window.

Which given Tony’s enemies, seemed like a good prospect, but for now, they would enjoy the moment while remaining vigilant.   
**End.**


End file.
